


Only Natural

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [57]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 709 OV, Alcohol, Balfonheim, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Game(s), Sunlight, Telling Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlight, alcohol and good company down in Balfonheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Natural

Fran finds Balthier within the Whitecap Tavern by following her ears. He is telling someone a story, an epic tale spun from a series of events earlier in their partnership. The embellishments make her smile as much as the memories, as do the movements of his hands when she sees them, his rings glittering in the sunlight pouring through the open windows. The light also warms Basch's golden hair. He sits beside Balthier on the wide window-ledge, rarely speaking but laughing in all the appropriate places. Fran waits on the stairs, charmed by the view.

Basch takes a quaff of his stout, leaving a thick line of foam, a second moustache. Balthier pauses in his tale, places his hand on Basch's thigh and leans right, "let me," swiping his thumb across Basch's upper lip.

"I don't think it's viera what takes their fancy, darlin'. But if you're lookin' for--"

Fran side-steps the drunken pirate passing her on the stairs, and strides down to the lowest level. Basch shuffles right; Balthier hops down from the ledge, long fingers snapping for a waitress. He orders imported madhu on the rocks for himself, another Western stout for Basch and for Fran, a drink with a name that makes the waitress blush. Basch holds Fran's new bow and quiver for her as she settles beside him. While she was browsing armaments, they acquired a room upstairs.

Her drink is orange-pink and fruity, the rum's liquid burn gentled by the ice cubes she plucks from Balthier's glass. He eats the pineapple wedge from the rim of her glass, steals a sip and then another, and then the paper umbrella. Fran takes another ice cube, cracking it into melting shards between her teeth. Basch grins when she and Balthier swap glasses, between his own protectively long swallows of stout. Fran can taste Balthier's lips on the madhu glass.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes, the _gentlemen_ in question were not only distracted by her presence but convinced that Fran had entered the warehouse alone. After all, everyone knows viera entirely eschew companions. Not one of the three of them thought to check the rafters..."

The stone of the ledge is warm against Fran's buttocks, her back warmed by the sun, her thighs by the press of Basch's battle-shorts on one side, and the familiar whorled patterns of Balthier's leather trousers on the other. She leans towards Basch, so that Balthier's hands may have room to dance.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Transient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152811) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
